Midevil Influance
by Faithful Firefly
Summary: Me no good at summery. Must read more inside. Just to let you know don't let the first part discourage you , I'm not a grammer genius but i'll get my point across somehow. The rating may change as it goes along i'm not sure how high I want it yo go.


**Medieval Influence**

By: Faithful Firefly

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be writing this I'd be playing with his ears, and somehow finding a way to get him to take me to his brother cuz as much as I love him I desperately want to do Sesshoumaru. I would also like to point out that any songs that I put in this story probably don't belong to me; although they might belong to my mom.

AN: Okie dokie I don't like putting these in he middle of the story so you'll find it at either the end or the beginning. Just to let you know. This will probably be he only chapter up for a while even though it's the first. The others are on my computer and scattered in notebooks so yeah...I'm also moving so...well just let me know if you like it.

Chapter one: Sweet Seventeen?

Kagome sat at home looking out her window thinking about her up coming birthday. She had been dreading it, and looking forward to it at the same time. She no longer needed to hide what she was from her friends in he past; they would finally be able to see her true form, her real self. She was afraid they wouldn't like her the way she would be, was exhilarated that she would be no longer inferior in control and power to Kikyo. She had better warn them that she would be different they probably wouldn't recognize her. The change was said to wreak drastic physical changes. Yes it would be better to tell them before hand. Sighing in recognition she headed for the well house.

"Hey bitch what wrong with you? What's with the sighing? Your times up get your ass through that well we need to hurry to make up the time we lost on you." With another sigh Kagome turned to him, and when she looked at him she ginned suddenly.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. "What would you say if I told you that if you called me bitch again I would SIT you so hard that all previous SIT'ings would seem very much worse than all the other times and SITuations that you seem to SIT yourself down in the middle of? I mean think of all the SITings you could avoid if you just analyzed my mood and the SITuation better. I mean if you though about it I'm sure that you could at least SITuate yourself better and save yourself some pain suffering. Get the picture?" her only answer was muffle cursing from a compact Inuyasha shaped crater. Bending down she gazed at the size with appreciation and whistled. "Wow it's already begun and I've still got what is it now... three days... woohoo he'll have to watch out once my birthday rolls around... Maybe I should take the beads off so I don't really hurt him seriously? Naw where's the fun in that?"

"Bitch I'm gonna get you for that! You'll regret it. You're going down." His head popped out of the hole in time to see Kagome running towards the well house and glancing over her shoulder every-now-and then before she had to laugh. She bent double clutching her stomach and pointing at him tears streaming helplessly down her face. He looked bewildered then he heard something drop from his hair. He looked at the ground near the crater; resting there looking innocent laid a fat worm wiggling around dirt clinging to its body. With disinterest he ignored it to climb out of the pit. Before he grinned maliciously his fangs showing. Kagome stopped laughing abruptly and started running again screeching when she was caught in strong arms before she was drifting through time.

A/N: okie-dokie I was feeling generous so I typed another chapter for you. I don't know if anybody likes this story yet, but I hope the last chapter wasn't too tedious for you beginnings are hard for me I could stop now but why? here is a sort of next chapter... yeah okay here you go.

chapter two sort of: punishment

"Inuyasha? Wha...What are you doing?" A short Huffing sound was all she heard. "Y...You can let go of me now I won't say the "S" word. I...I'm sorry I did that but you can be really annoying sometimes you know."

"Kagome shut your mouth. I'm not going to put you down until we get to the other side and you're on solid ground. Then and only then will you be free to run away from me again. Remember woman that I will track you down and you will be punished. Brace yourself I'm going to make it easier for myself."

"You sound remarkably like your brother at the moment." She muttered testily.

"Insults will make your punishment harder upon your person"

"Just how do you intend to punish me?" she felt his breath on her neck and shivered; felt his teeth scrape across her skin, little rivulets of blood ran from the light wounds.

"You shall see." He promised his lips moving against her as his tongue lapped at the blood he had drawn.

"Ss... Stop that." She said shakily her voice quiet.

"Why, you like it? I can smell it. Hear your heart beat quicken... taste it, taste you. "

"Why are you doing this?" She asked angrily trying to wrench away from him but his grip was unbreakable.

"Because you asked for me to; it was all over you, I didn't know you wanted me that badly."

"What are you talking about? I didn't ask you to do anything accept stop calling me bitch. What's making you act like this Inuyasha?" Inuyasha? What's going on, what happened?" finally she managed to wiggle around a little putting more space between them turning around to look at him. She caught her breath as she looked into his eyes. They were narrow and turning redder by the second. He was very angry she just hopped it wasn't at her. She looked at him sympathetically her hand coming up to cup his cheek the other stoking his ears in an attempt to calm him. It seemed to work a little as he tipped his head into the caress. "I'm here to listen if you need me. I told you I would be, I'll try to always be there if you need me. When you're ready to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you jus say so; I'm a very good listener. With a sigh he leaned down to her burying his head in her neck and breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you I don't know what came over me. I... I just remember you laughing at me and it made me..." a soft sob came to his throat choking him. Rocking him back and forth in her arms she kissed the top of his head, nuzzling at his ears.

"You don't have to tell me now, maybe when we get out of here, just find us a place that's quiet." She whispered stunned a little at this very un-Inuyasha like behavior. She felt gravity pull her down to the ground as they reached the other side of time, with a last tender kiss on his forehead she smiled and turned to look up at Shippo who was smiling down at her.

"Kagome's back! Kagome's back! Did you bring me any chocolate?"

"Oh I'm sorry Shippo I completely forgot! Can you wait till tomorrow? Maybe Inuyasha will let me go back and get it. Right now I really need to talk to him though so can you give us a minute?"

"Sure Kagome, Why?"

"Grown-up talk, I don't think you'd be very interested." She looked back at Inuyasha who stood looking at her with amber eyes once again. "Can you give me a boost? I'm not as strong as you are."

"Of course your not! Your a wimpy human." He said cockily. He was back to himself again she noticed. The tenderness remained however so she could tell it was an act. With a mischievous grin she watched his eyes widen.

"Sit." She said softly and watched with some amusement as he was pummeled to the ground with a loud curse. She leaned back against the curved wall of the well as she waited for he spell to wear off. Listening to Shippo tell the others that 'Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting again.'

"I can't believe you did that!"

"I can't believe you thought I wouldn't to get rid of Shippo so you could tell me what you were all fired up about. You were acting worse than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. No offence meant." He shook his had at her and huffed out a breath.

"Come on I don't want to discuss this here." He knelt down so that she could climb on his back. "I want you to understand that you will be the first one to hear this and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep it to your-self."

"Uh oh he's sounding like his brother again. I'm in trouble. Don't worry Inuyasha I'd never tell if you don't want me to." They came to rest at the base of a random tree. "So you gonna tell me what's got you so wound up?"

"This night is the nigh my mother died."


End file.
